Soon
by inkwriter22
Summary: After The Comet has passed, it's time to get to work and reunite with friends. After hardship, comes love, friendship, and triumph.
1. Chapter 1

Aang, weighed down by fatigue, watched as the comet's trail left the sky. He was silent. Feeling a great deal of triumph, he could not find words to express how relived he was. He was rather emotionless, but he couldn't help but to smile a little. 

His friends Sokka and Suki, watched the comet pass the sky as well. All was silent in the moment of victory. Even Toph stood still, enjoying the victorious moment. The remarks Aang's friends made to Ozai just minutes before were soon forgotten. For the first time in over one hundred years, things felt, peaceful.

Finally, after a few long moments of silence, it was time for the Avatar to get back to work.

"Where are Katara and Zuko?" Aang asked, not sounding at all worried. He made sure he was acting professional.

"They are back in the Fire Nation, um, taking 'down' Azula." Sokka answered Aang with a careful manner, knowing Aang to be the panicking type.

Aang nodded. "Then I guess that's where we should be heading."

"Well, how are we supposed to get back? We can't _all_ take the eel hound back." Suki questioned.

Sokka's leg is too hurt for him to travel at sea." Toph agreed.

"And don't forget about Ozai. I think we should keep a watchful eye on him. I don't really think it's a good idea to leave him in anyone else's hands." Suki added.

"Guys, relax." aang said calmly. "We'll just take the airship back. But first I need to get everyone aboard. You guys stay here and guard Ozai, while I gather everyone else around here." Aang instructed his friends.

They were all surprised at Aang's maturity level at the moment. The way he took control was different than usual. The Avatar's friends nodded, before Aang powerfully air bended himself onto the top of the airship, where the remaining fire had climb on.

Once he was atop the ship, the group of fire nation soldiers eagerly bowed down to the mighty Avatar.

Aang took no time to be modest. It was time for him to get straight to the point. "Listen!" he spoke loudly. "We are going back to the Fire nation. Please take all the injured and calmly board the airship. We leave in an hour." Aang said before looking back down to his friends.

He motioned for Suki to come up. Suki did as she was told.

"I need you to watch these soldiers, okay. Make sure they board the ship, and they all stay in the main cabin." Aang directed to Suki.

Suki nodded and started to help the fire nation soldiers into the airship. She took her time, giving each and everyone a shameful glare, as to say 'ha ha we won!'

After boarding all the passengers, and having Toph metalbend Ozai to the wall where The Gaang could watch him, it was time to head back to The Firenation.

"We'll be there soon guys." Aang said. "Soon." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! I want to thank you for reading! This was my first fanfic on FanFiction although I have a ton on Kataangforever under my account Kataang822. SO here is Chapter 2 of Soon.

"Zuko, be careful!" Katara said to the firebender as she was clearly annoyed. "You are going to make the healing process take a lot longer if you keep touching it."

Zuko let out an exasperated sigh. "I'm just kinda nervous. We did our part. But what about Sokka, Toph, and Suki? . . . What about Aang."

Katara and Zuko were silent. It was only an hour ago that they had defeated Azula. Zuko personally made sure she was taken away to be put into the Fire Nation Mental Hospital.

Now, began the waiting process. Katara and Zuko were both sitting in a room in the Palace. It was red with gold ascents. It was very traditional. However, the two impatient benders were paying no attention to the beautiful interior decorating. Instead, they were thinking about the status of the war.

"I hope they're okay. I hope Aang's okay." Katara whispered.

"I'm sure he is." Zuko said, yet he was unsure himself.

-  
Aang sat in a small chair that was placed in the commander room of the airship. He was so tired, yet too anxious to sleep.

Sokka noticed the room's awkward silence. He saw that Ozai was asleep in his chains. Toph was sitting with a bored expression on her face; however that was not something out of the ordinary. Suki was focused on flying the airship. Sokka was bored as well, so he decided to talk to Aang.

Aang looked up at Sokka as he limped with his crutches towards him. Toph noticed the movement in the small room, and decided to join the upcoming conversation.

Sokka grabbed another small chair and sat in front of Aang facing him. "So, what was it like taking down the firelord?" he said excitingly.

Aang took a moment to ponder this question before answering. "Not fun if that's what you're asking."

Sokka frowned. "It certainly looked fun." He said matter-o-factly.

"Well, at first I was getting my butt whooped. IF I hadn't entered the Avatar-State, I would have been creamed. I'm also lucky that I was able to control it."

"How did you manage to enter the Avatar-State anyway?" Toph cut in.

"Well, I remember that I almost blacked out. Then I felt a sharp pain in my back, right around the Scar. I guess a rock jabbed me there or something."

Sokka and Toph were silent for a few moments, before Toph skeptically said. "That's it?"

Aang looked angry for a moment. "What do you mean "THAT'S IT?"

"Well, if all it took was a rock, then why didn't someone jab a rock into your back sooner?" Toph said.

"Well, I don't think it was THAT simple Toph." Aang paused a moment before continuing. "You see, I kinda have a confession to make."

"Confession?" Sokka raised an eyebrow.

"Well, you know how back in Ba Sing Se, You guys asked me if I had mastered the Avatar State, and I said I did?"

"Yah."

"Well, I didn't. I had to let go of something that I didn't want to let go of. Then when I saw how we were about to get defeated, I let go. And for a moment, I had mastered the Avatar State. But After Azula shot me, well, I guess I didn't master the Avatar state."

"So what made you master the Avatar State before you went to battle Ozai?'' Sokka asked.

"Well, let's just say that something happened before I left that changed things." Aang said, in his mind referring back to Ember Island Players. He also remembered that the last conversation he and Katara had was a huge argument.

"Well, what happened?" Toph said.

Aang really didn't want to admit to Toph and Sokka, that Katara had rejected him. "Guys, can we talk about this later, I really just want to get some sleep." He said, suddenly in the mood for sleeping.

"Fine." Sokka said before getting up and limping back to his girlfriend.

However, Toph stayed behind and thought for a moment. Aang politely waited hoping she would leave. She didn't.

"So, you didn't want to let go of something?" Toph stated.

"Seriously Toph, some other time-"

"Or someone?" Toph said knowingly.

"What?" This caught the young airbender by surprise.

"Katara." Toph said before getting up and resuming her place by the door. She fell asleep shortly.

"Aang stared at the earthbender for many moments in awe.

"Katara." He repeated to himself. He was so worried about her at the moment. He was just hopeful that she was alive.

"Katara." Aang said one last time before finally falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Katara and Zuko sat quietly in the 'red' room, waiting for some news, when finally it came.

One of the Fire Sages came running in frantically. "Prince Zuko, Lady Katara, come quick! They have returned!"

Katara and Zuko's faces lit up. They ran out of the door and into a large courtyard and awaited the landing of the massive Airship.

Katara could see that the airship had suffered a few minor injuries, but was still intact.

"Here we go!" Katara said excitingly.

_"Aang, Aang wake up. AANG!" _

Aang awoke to the sound of a fimiliar voice. He sat up slowly, and rubbed his eyes. He was very tired and at the moment didn't feel like opening his eyes. That was until he heard her voice.

"Aang you did it! I'm so proud of you! AANG!" Katara said happily.

Aang opened his eyes to see a smiling Katara look at him. He looked around confuzed. He was still in the Commander room, but Sokka, Suki, Toph, and Ozai were no where to be seen. He must have slept through the rest of the flight.

Aang stood up. He still didn't say anything to Katara. He wasn't mad at her. In fact, he was happy that she was there with him. But his silence was still uncomfortable.

Aang became self conscience when he realized he was shirtless and dirty. He probally smelled like sweat and looked beat up.

Aang looked around the room and then turned back to Katara. She had an uneasy look on her face.

"Hi." He said. Somehow, this simple word came out very deeply. His childish tone was hidden by triumph. He was no longer the boy who had to win the war for the entire world, but the Avatar that saved the world. And somehow, his voice refleacted this. And it had a greater meaning. This is the first thing Aang said to Katara after he defeated Ozai.

"Hi." Katara answered him. Aang noticed something different about the way Katara was speaking to him. It was more woman like, and in a way, more flirtatious.

"I suppose Azula is defeated?" aang said calmly.

Katara noticed something about the way aang spoke to HER. He was less childlike and not as innocent. It sounded like he was mad at her. She remembered the argument back in Ember Island.

_'How can I reject Aang, and fight with him, and then expect him to be my friend again? What is wrong with me!"_ Katara thought to herself.

"Are you mad at me?" Katara asked

Aang gave her a confused look. "Why would I be mad at you for stopping Azula?"

Katara sighed. "That's not what I mean."

Aang knew what she meant. "No Katara, I could never be angry with you." he answered honnestly.

"Then why are you talking to me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like THAT! You used to talk to me with that innocent voice of yours. It was so. . .sweet. Now you sound. . .different."

"I'm sorry Katara, but I'm not mad at you. It's just, I understand the way you feel, and I'm trying to respect you." Aang reffered again back to the night of the play. Suddenly Aang's stomach began to grumble. He giggled. "I guess I'm a little hungry."

Aang stepped forward and hugged Katara. Katara felt it was missing something. It was the same old hug that Aang always gave her. But Katara felt that it wasn't enough.

Aang smiled at her and walked to the door frame. "Coming?" Aang motioned towards the exit.

"No Aang, you don't. You don't understand the way I feel." Katara said. But finally, for the first time, Katara truelly understood the way she felt.

Aang gave katara a confused look.

Katara came to her conclusion.

"I love you Aang."

Katara jolted up from her sleep. There was sweat dripping from her face, and her palms were clammy. She was breathing heavily. She looked around to examine her surroundings. She was still in the red room. Zuko was asleep on another couch.

'Did I just dream that I told Aang I love him?" Katara thought to herself.

A few hours ago, she started to think what it would be like to reunite with Aang and the others. But not once before had she told Aang she loved him.

Katara got up and looked out the window. It seemed to be dawn outside, and the air was cool for summer. It was the morning after battle.

Katara realized one key point. She had been visualizing herself and her friends celebrating the victory, but she didn't even k now who had won. For all she knew, all her friends could be gone.

As Katara stared blankly out the large window, Zuko woke up and stood next to her.

"Nerve racking isn't it?"

"Very." Katara replied.

"Come on, let's go have some breakfast." Zuko said.

Katara followed Zuko through the palace. The fire sages were up, and prepared some fruit for them.

Katara took a mango from one of the fire sages, and resumed her train of tought.

'Do I love Aang, I mean I know I like him. I mean I REALLY like him. But do I LOVE him?" Katara sighed.

Zuko noticed the waterbender's weird behavior and decided to try and help her.

"Katara, what's wrong? You're acting different."

Katara looked up at her friend Zuko. Should she tell him? Well, he was the only person she could confide in at the moment.

"It's Aang." She admitted.

"Yeah, I know, you're worried about him, but I'm sure he's okay-"

"That's not really what I meant."

"Ok so what do you me-. . . Oh"

"Yeah."

"So what happened?"

"Well, on the night of the play, we were discussing our relationship, and I told him that I was confused."

"What were you confused about?"

"Well, that's just it! I don't think I really was confused. I think I like him too, but now I'm confused as to what's stopping me!"

Zuko paused for a moment. He was still in shook as to what he was hearing. Katara and Aang, have basically been having love problems behind everyone's back.

"Maybe you weren't confused, just scarred of losing him?"

"Maybe. But it doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"Because I rejected him! And I blew any chance I ever had with him."

Zuko and Katara stood for another silence.

"You know, Love is hard, when you're young." Zuko said, not entirely sure where these words of wisdom came from.

"You don't have to tell me." Katara sighed, as they continued to wait for any news.


End file.
